Discomfort
by eyecanread
Summary: Zuko turns to Aang when he has a problem. The fallout of said situation is more than either boy can take. No shipping contained within. Complete and total humor.
1. Between Us

**A/N: I don't own these characters and claim no rights to them. Of which they are eternally grateful.**

**I think my brain exploded when I wrote this.

* * *

**

**Discomfort

* * *

  
**

"Aang, I have a problem." Zuko eyed the rest of the camp, and even though there wasn't anyone else around, he still spoke in a whisper.

The Avatar's grin could've split his face in half. He slapped his firebending teacher on the back, "I'm so glad that you feel like we're friends now! I'm honored that you'd seek my council. So, what's the situation? Do you have a heart-wrenching family issue you'd like to discuss? Bad dreams? Lingering internal conflicts about switching sides?"

Zuko blinked as Aang rambled on.

"...Self esteem problems stemming from your scar? Do you need girlfriend advice?"

"Aang!" Zuko shocked his friend into silence. Zuko shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not the type of thing I need help with." He sighed and glanced around again. "I need help, with bending. And I'd appreciate it if we kept this between the two of us." he lowered his voice.

Aang matched his volume and leaned closer. "I see, and you don't want the others to know your getting bending tips from your student? I got it."

Zuko sighed. This was a bad idea and he knew it. But he'd been putting it off and the problem was getting out of hand. "No. I don't need you to give me instruction, I need you to do some bending. On me."

Aang gave him a confused look. "You want me to bend at you? Is this part of my training?"

"No. Well, yes. I guess you could call it that." he shifted nervously, as he thought of how to begin. "You're a waterbender, right? Of course you are. Well, can you do that healing thing that Katara can do?" He looked at the younger boy with hopefulness.

Aang scratched his head. "I don't know if I can heal. I've never tried." he paused for a second. "If you're injured though, I think you should be talking to Katara."

Zuko vehemently shook his head. "I can't talk to her about this."

"What is it?" Aang's curiosity was getting the better of him. Zuko was acting very strange.

The former prince glanced around again. "Since I've been here, I've used the small fountain in the furthest alcove of the temple for bathing. Like any good firebender, I heated the water myself. I guess there was something in the water that liked the added heat and uh... started blooming."

Aang was not used to seeing the stoic prince blush. He nodded for Zuko to continue.

"I wouldn't ask, except that it's driving me crazy and I don't think I'll be able to firebend much longer. My concentration is gone. Gah! The itching!" Zuko grabbed at his pants in a desperate attempt to alleviate his discomfort.

A picture started to form in the young Avatar's mind. As soon as it was there, he desperately wished he'd never, EVER thought it. He also wished there was some way to un-think something.

Aang jumped back several feet, and he eyed Zuko like he was a White Jade flower. "So..." That was about as far as his twelve year old brain could manage to go.

Zuko nodded. "I think it's a fungus of some kind. You know I'd never ask unless I was desperate." his eyes pleaded.

* * *

**A/N: Alternate title: Gus Is _Not_ A Fun Guy **XD

**Here's the thing... This story could go in SO many directions. I already have two (three?) ideas. I don't want to say what they are (it would ruin the surprise), but I want to know where YOU think it could go. I'm willing to write ALL ideas, no matter how far fetched. I'll keep this going indefinitely if I have to.**

**Give me your ideas please! You could leave them in a review or send me a message. Any way you convey your idea(s) is fine with me.**


	2. Aang Tries His Hand At It

**A/N: You have no idea how fun it was to write this chapter! I make myself lol Sorry This took so long. I've been away.  
**

**Real Title: Listening**

**Alternate titles: I don't have anything you haven't seen before, A pervert's mind is a terrible thing to waste.

* * *

**

This is sort of like a 'chose your own adventure' story. It goes from chapter one to spread to any of the following chapters.

Reading strait through would cause confusion. But would be funny! XD

* * *

  


Katara walked down the halls of the temple. She stopped in various rooms, depositing clean clothes back to their rightful owners. She was almost done for the day. She only had a few shirts left to put in Aang's room.

Just as she reached the door she was stopped by urgent voices on the other side. Toph had accused her in the past of being a snoop, but Katara rationalized it as being 'curious with the intent to aid'. The first voice she heard was Aang's, which was logical, it being his room.

"Stop moving around so much!" he sounded agitated.

She was somewhat surprised to hear Zuko's usually calm voice sounding so strained. "This isn't exactly comfortable for me you know!"

Aang's voice had temporarily moved from the right side of the room to the left. Now she heard it rejoin Zuko's to the right. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous."

Zuko's next statement really caught her attention. "It's alright. I haven't done this before either, but I've seen similar things done. I'll guide you through it as best I can."

"All right. Let's start again." Aang said confidently.

She desperately wanted to peak in to see what they were doing, but she didn't want to risk getting caught.

"I think it'll work best if you move your hands like this. Hey, don't look so worried. I know you can do this, you're a pretty talented kid."

"Thanks. How's this feel? Is it working?"

"Well, I'm wet."

When Zuko said that Katara gasped and dropped the shirts.

"Oh, sorry!" Aang said from inside the room.

"No, no. For this to work I'll have to be."

"OK. What should I do next?"

"Try bending it." There was a pause, then she heard Zuko yell. "Wait!"

"What!? Did I hurt you?"

Zuko coughed a few times. "I'll be fine when we finish. Just do it a little slower next time."

"Are my hands in the right places?"

"What do you think? You're the Avatar." it sounded like Zuko's patience was wearing thin.

"It's not like there's an Avatar handbook you know." Aang snapped back. "This hasn't come up before. At least, with me it hasn't."

"I'm sorry I'm being testy. It's just you don't know how hard it's been. For the longest time I've wanted to ask you to do this. I was just afraid you'd say no." A desperateness had entered Zuko's voice that she wasn't accustomed to hearing from him. She fanned herself and tried to get her breathing under control.

Aang's voice was soothing. "I know, but I'm here to help now." She could tell he was trying to be comforting.

Zuko sounded like he'd calmed again, "Are you sure this hasn't come up? Not even once? Even with all those times working with Katara?" Her face turned red as she listened. _'What was he saying!?'_

"No. It would've been helpful in this situation if it had." She didn't know whether or not to be insulted.

There was silence from the room after that. Katara placed a hand on her heart in an attempt to slow it. She was about to gather the shirts and slink away when Aang spoke again. "I don't know Zuko. This doesn't seem to be working."

"Maybe you should ask Katara to give you a few lessons and we could try again."

"I suppose, as long as she doesn't find out _why_ I need the instruction. But I know at this rate I'll never get it off."

Katara couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! And that they'd make her out to be some sort of 'expert', on whatever they were doing, was the worst part of all!

She shook her head. She just must've misunderstood everything. Yes, that must've been it. She just misunderstood.

She burst into the room without knocking. He eyes nearly popped out of her head at the scene. Zuko was sitting on the bed and Aang was kneeling in front of him. Aang's hands were in Zuko's lap and the former Prince had his pants pulled down to his knees.

The two boys looked up when she entered. They looked at each other then back to the very red-faced Katara.

"It's not what it looks like!" they yelled in unison.

Katara threw a hand over her eyes and an from the room, screaming something about 'wishing she were Toph'.

The boys looked at each other again. "You can take your hands off me now." Zuko said quietly.

Aang fell back a foot in his haste to remove the offending appendages. He cleared his throat. "Since she knows now, do you want to just let her do it?"

"I think that's for the best. Don't you?" Zuko said pulling his pants back up.

Aang nodded. "So, do you think she thought we were... you know?" he asked with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm afraid so." Zuko sighed. "This will take allot of explaining. Hopefully she's in a listening mood."

They walked out of the room to begin their hunt for one very freaked-out waterbender.

* * *

**A/N: Zuko was wearing underwear. They just didn't want to work through _all_ the layers of clothes. I see you. I know what you were thinking. :d Don't worry, Katara was thinking it too.  
**


End file.
